


Ficlets: Nate&Sam&Sully

by InkyJustine



Series: Uncharted Drabbles and Ficlets [19]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: 1. Drugs





	Ficlets: Nate&Sam&Sully

„Oh damn, kiddo,“ Sully said, while beside him Nathan drew in a sharp breath. Both of them were looking down at Sam, who was lying unconscious on the ground of some dirty bathroom in some equally dirty night club. 

At least Sully hoped he was only unconscious. It was hard to tell with how slumped over he was. He wasted no time and knelt down beside Sam‘s too still form. Nathan let out another strangled noise. Years of lived experience made the horror easy to recognize, the worst kind of horror that made you freeze and made any further move impossible. During their time together, where they had all been injured plenty of times while digging through some ruin or other, Sully had never seen Nathan not run to his brother‘s side. 

But he had to wait. 

Sully pressed two fingers against the side of Sam‘s neck and sighed in relief when he found a pulse, albeit weaker than he would have liked. Whoever had loaded him up with drugs had been thorough. 

„Help me, Nate. We have to get him to a hospital,“ Sully said, making his voice sharp to cut through the daze that Nathan was in. A blink and a gasp, and Nathan knelt down on Sam‘s other side, hooking Sam‘s arm over his shoulder while Sully did the same with Sam‘s other arm and together they hauled him too his feet.


End file.
